


Sparks

by tototokyo



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototokyo/pseuds/tototokyo
Comments: 2





	Sparks

佐野玲於一口气喝光了杯子里的水，把冰块嚼地吱吱作响。

对面的小森隼缩着脖子，小声问道：“你怎么了？”

“MD！TMD！！”玲於狠狠踢了两下对面的椅子，火气看起来越来越大。

小森隼被吓地跳着站立起来，拿着自己的东西一溜烟跑了。

玲於气地满脸通红，大口深呼吸了几次才平复了下来。

当裕太被小森隼拉来挡枪时，玲於的脸色还是十分难看。

“怎么了，谁惹你了？humanmade外套没抢到？”裕太大大咧咧地坐了下来。

玲於阴着脸挥了挥手，站起来什么都没说就走了。

“我就说没事啦”，裕太顺手吃起了桌上一动未动的咖喱饭，“大概是咖喱太辣了。”

小森隼挠了挠头，满脸问号地打电话给亚岚告状：“亚岚我和你说，玲於他终于疯了！”

亚岚最近在HOST CLUB打工，一边擦着酒杯，一边听小森隼叽叽咕咕，笑出了声。

“我下班之后联系他，应该没什么事的，佐野玲於再不顺心，东京市就没有顺心的人了。”

话音刚落，一脸怒气的玲於推门而入。

亚岚急忙挂好酒杯，锁好酒柜，环视周围应该没什么贵重易碎品，笑脸迎了上去。

白滨亚岚眨巴着他的桃花眼，笑容满分，玲於的芬芳之语也吐不出来，只能鼓着脸把自己塞进巨大的丝绒沙发里。

亚岚顺手塞给他几个靠枕，自顾自继续去做开店准备了。

等亚岚忙完回来的时候，玲於已经喝完珍珠奶茶，一脸平静地在刷手机。

亚岚倒了杯水给自己，坐下以后抬手看了一眼表。

“大概还有一小时开店，怎么了？很少看到你吃瘪啊。”

玲於直视着亚岚，一字一句地说道：“我要报复一个人。”

亚岚手抖了一下，不是，应该是全身抖了一下，水泼了出来。

外界都说佐野玲於靠着“白、嫩、幼、拽”的皮相，只有他不想要的，没有他钓不上的。情场路上所向披靡，石榴裤下都是尸体。历任男友不仅任劳任怨，摘星摘月，就算最后被分手都不敢顶一句嘴说一句不，一把眼泪一把鼻涕地马上离开，离开之前还要把玲於家打扫干净。

谣言越传越盛，搞得新宿歌舞伎町的公关少爷都偷偷把他的照片做成谷子，贴在衣帽柜里当妖精拜。

不过知情人都知道，佐野玲於根本就没心思谈恋爱。

他这几年一直想着的就是存钱开一家二手店，卖他搜集的复古Tshirt和鞋子。

对，传说中的佐野玲於其实一心沉迷于时尚，眼睛里根本容不下什么汉子。

至今为止，他的男友基本都是支棱着翅膀自己扑上来的。

说好听点是一见钟情，小森隼形容就是瞎了眼睛。

都是在某种场合遇到玲於，被他傲娇气质和美丽的脸蛋吸引，而玲於只要对方长得人模狗样，举止行为不怪异就会答应交往。

最根本原因大概是家里太乱没人打扫和终于有人烧饭了不用叫外卖了这两项因素。

交往一段时间后，对方就会知难而退。

他们想象中的佐野玲於应该是个挥着小皮鞭，穿着小皮靴，天天抽打他们的女王大人；结果现实中佐野玲於不是在电视机前不分白天黑夜地打游戏，就是在电脑前日夜颠倒地和人竞标买中古衣；说的最多的对白是：煎两个蛋谢谢，面包请涂草莓酱。

分手时候那些抖M们还会嘤嘤嘤地挣扎一下。

结果换来佐野玲於一句，出门麻烦倒一下垃圾。

“‘佐野玲於你没有心’这句话我已经听够了”from小森隼。

白滨亚岚也问过玲於为什么不好好地，正经地谈一场恋爱。

佐野玲於当时显摆着他涅槃乐队的Tshirt，整个人兴奋地全身散发光芒。

“这是初版！初版耶！我找了好久！”

“我和你说，你怎么走了，亚岚我和你说我熬了几个晚上和人竞拍，你看这个标，现在的厂牌都不用这个标了。”

所以，能把连恋爱都懒得谈；除了爱好，其他都随便的佐野玲於；

那个挂个饼在脖子上，都不一定想的起来吃，除非那个饼做成村上隆太阳花形状的佐野玲於；

激的都像想要报仇的人。

是什么神仙？

这话要从佐野玲於最新交的一个男朋友说起。

佐野玲於最新交的一个男朋友叫，数原龙友。

他们两个认识的方式非常传统。

玲於那天去下北泽逛了个爽，又和志同道合的中古店店长聊天聊的忘记了时间。回到新宿时已经快要午夜了，他看到有一家新开的烤肉店，就一个人走了进去。

烤肉店小小的，也就一个留着胡子，戴着墨镜的黑皮店长。

玲於点完单，就一副快要饿死的表情，呆滞地盯着烤炉。

黑皮被他逗笑了，端着肉过来问他，“要帮你烤吗？”

佐野玲於露出了过份迷人的笑容。

店员被kira kira的笑容萌地退后了两步，心想这是多么可爱的孩子啊。

佐野玲於内心：太好了，有现成的吃，口水擦一擦先。

佐野玲於的杀伤力一向伤及无辜，旁边一桌的炮灰男眼睛噌地一下就亮了，缠着玲於不肯放，一会说要请玲於去喝酒，一会又说不如直接去我家吧。

玲於被缠着吃不到肉，委屈巴巴地看了看眼前的碗，又看了看黑皮。

黑皮挽起袖子，缓慢地，反复地，露出了自己的肱二头肌和肱三头肌。

这场传统的英雄救美后，这家烤肉店就成了玲於的食堂。

一来二去，都说数原龙友和佐野玲於在一起了。

佐野玲於一点都不介意，如果天天能吃到那么好吃的烤肉，还能送货上门，他甚至考虑用结婚绑住数原龙友。

佐野玲於当时说完后，小森隼的下巴就合不起来了，后来实在没办法，去看了推拿医生。

数原龙友有个好朋友，叫关口MANDY，是个不出名的rapper，一直混迹于地下battle场子里。

众所周知，一个rapper表现力如何，和身上的衣服大有关系，谁有一件印着TUPAC头像的TEE，就宛如大神上身，骂人都高人一等。

整个新宿区，只有佐野•玩物丧志•玲於才会有。

一来二去，MANDY和佐野玲於也算见面可以what’s up,bro的朋友。

最后，把玲於整的气急败坏的，似乎就是Mandy的男朋友。

片寄凉太。

佐野玲於咬牙切齿地向亚岚说道：“他仗着自己好看，对时尚不感兴趣也就算了；每次我和MANDY讨论潮牌的时候，他就撑着下巴，盯着龙友烤肉，等我回过神来，肉都被他吃光了。”

“我今天无意中看到龙友的手机信息，他竟然和龙友说。。。”

“说我不会做饭！不会做饭！说让龙友给我买个自动喂食机！”

“我会不会做饭关他什么事啊。”

白滨亚岚庆幸裕太不在这里，否则一句“你是不会做饭啊”，估计他店得停业一阵子。

亚岚听完问玲於，“你生气的点是，他和数原龙友说这件事，还是这件事本身？”

“你对龙友感情那么深啦，已经为他争风吃醋了，我很欣慰。”

玲於愣了愣：“我生气的是，我不会烧饭轮的到他说么，倒不是因为他和龙友说。。。”

“他就算和MANDY说，我也生气，很生气。”

“反正就是看他不爽，看到他生气！”

亚岚摸了摸下巴，“那你想报复他？”

“对对，要让他受到同样打击。”

“那你就去套Mandy话，看他有什么弱点，然后告诉龙友。”

“Mandy会告诉我吗？”玲於露出疑惑的神情。

“当然会的，你是佐野玲於好嘛，新宿区谁人不知的佐野玲於，你再不行我们都要关门了。”

佐野玲於歪头想了想，欣然接受了。

趁着玲於打电话约Mandy的空档，白滨亚岚用因为过于兴奋而颤抖的手发起了消息。

“裕太啊，哈丫头啊，你们在哪里啊，哈哈哈哈哈，大家快来看好戏啊。”


End file.
